So close
by Halloeeve
Summary: MattxMello. Light fluff. Matt is agitated that Mello won't get off the computer, and Mello is annoyed that Matt won't leave him alone. Despite their quarrels, it becomes a peaceful morning.
1. Chapter 1

+**S.o C.L.o.S.e**+

The room would have been perfectly black if it weren't for the computer in the far corner. An eerie blue glow which roughly illuminated the room streamed out, outlining the dark figure behind the desk.

A pair of green eyes stared glued to the screen, every so often blinking after a faint 'click' and flash of a new shade of light. Becoming deeply interested in his work Mello was startled when a voice whispered in his ear. "Mello can I get on?"

Nearly jumping out of his seat, Mello swung around and glared at the goggle-less Matt who just stared back with his un-hidden orbs. Matt was crouched behind Mello's chair, head on hands as they grasped the edge of the chair.

"Please?" Matt pleaded, a goofy grin spreading across his face.

Ruffling his blonde hair Mello emitted a sigh of irritation, obviously tired of the boys pleading. Matt had been asking him all day if he could get on, and the answer was always the same. "No, Matt. Now go play your Xbox or whatever."

"But I'm bored with that, I'm bored with everything." Matt complained.

"Dammit Matt, take a walk around the block or something." Mello hissed and swung back to the computer screen. He didn't want to dwell too long, there was still a lot to do.

Sighing miserably Matt got up from his crouch and reluctantly walked over to the living room window, peering out into the night. City lights flashed, music from cars could be heard as they rounded each corner, and the occasional screech of stopping cars or sirens of police.

"It looks like it might rain." Matt stated, still looking out the window. But Mello didn't answer.

Glancing up at the clock that hung loosely on the wall he heaved another sigh but much more louder and lower, trying to get some sort of attention from Mello.

_1:34 AM, how long does Mello need?_ He thought, rolling his eyes.

Leaning against the wall he stared over at Mello, watching as he crouched over the computer, typing vigorously. Matt couldn't get a good view of the screen besides some blurred out print, but knew it must be important.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It's so late...

Must get sleep...now!

Sorry for the shortness and horrible ending for the first chapter part, but as it sounds, I am extremely tired.

Heck, I know it's not that good since I typed it with one contact in the eye and didn't bother re-reading it, but criticism is welcomed as well as pointing out grammar/spelling mistakes.

Gotta get up 4:00 AM in the morning to get to South Carolina tomorrow...And it's an 8 hour drive.

Just...pleasant :

Fluff/Cuddling in next chapter.

I swear.


	2. Chapter 2

+**S.o C.L.o.S.e**+

Matt opened his blurred eyes as consciousness came running back, and the relief of exhaling a breath he didn't know he was holding. Dazed and confused he stared around with emotionless eyes, the room clearly lit as the sunlight filtered in through the windows. He was sprawled on the floor with his hands clutched around his stomach, a sore feeling in his gut. It took a long moment for Matt to regain himself, and remember why his gut hurt so damn much.

It was obvious to say it was Mello's fault, and Matt could remember clearly well it was, too. But he could only remember half of what had happened before he had fallen unconscious.

A few hours ago, hell Matt couldn't remember how long, Mello snapped, and had taken one at Matt, right in the gut. He remembered falling to the floor, and curling himself up, pretending as if he was shot by a bullet and was trying to stop the invisible bleeding.

But as bad as Matt pretended it to be, he never was really hurt _that_ bad..He groaned and moaned on the floor though, rolling around with hands still clutched to his stomach. It was childish, but it was fun.

Mello didn't give a hoot what he did, Matt recalled him saying, and stomped out of the room after turning off the computer. It felt depressing after that, but Matt still played as if he was bleeding to death.

Now Matt just stared up at the plain ceiling, his green orbs dull with drowsiness. But a slight breath caught his attention, almost making him jump.

He laid his head the other way, where the sharp breath had seemed to whisper in his ear, and stared at the closed eyes of Mello. Mello laid next to Matt, his face right beside Matt's, and his arm curled around Matt's waist. Matt could feel Mello's gloved hand curled around his sides, grasping him softly.

Matt just stared at the sleeping Mello for the past moment, his soft green orbs starring at Mello's closed ones. Mello was still wearing his heavy coat, the hood up and everything. Slowly Matt pushed back Mello's hood, and a strand of hair fell over his face. Always annoyed when hair got in his own face, Matt tenderly pushed the strand back behind Mello's ear.

A pair of green orbs opened slowly, staring at Matt's. Mello didn't say anything, he already knew how he was curled against Matt, his hands and legs wrapped around him. Matt didn't say anything either, but a small, warm morning smile spread across his lips.

Mello didn't smile nor frown, but just stared at Matt. It was a warm feeling, a feeling of compassion. If only they could stay this way all day, just starring at one another and talking about nonsense. Emotionless, Mello ruffled Matt's dark green hair, but there was hint of something else in Mello's eyes, a look of sorry.

Softly Mello laid his head on Matt's chest, hearing his soft heartbeat. Matt took his free hand, the other one hugging Mello, and intertwined his fingers with Mello's blonde hair. Pushing Mello's hair back Matt tenderly kissed his forehead, but Mello did not pull away. He let Matt's lips brush against his head.

Mello grasped Matt's sides and gave a tight squeeze, a gesture of hugging him and pulling himself closer. The warmth of the sun and the warmth of their love felt so great together it couldn't possibly feel any better. It just felt perfect.

Matt whispered something in Mello's ear, something that made Mello relax his muscles.

"It's ok, nothing can tear us away. Not while were so close."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hajimemashite.

It's ok, I suppose.

I just wanted to upload a story xD

Hurhur, I love 'em Matt and Mello ;D


End file.
